The Soapbox
by raezura
Summary: Yoruichi just can't keep her mouth shut. YoruSoi Oneshot


So I'm taking a quick break before finishing my other story. The idea for this one shot came to me while watching a youtube video on gay rights. One of the comments was so funny that I couldn't help but put it into a story. So here it is.

Rated **T** for sexuality and coarse languasge

**The Soapbox**

Soi had noticed the large amount of dirty looks she had received today. She usually didn't mind them. After she and Yoruichi had gone public with their relationship, many people couldn't seem to keep their opinions to themselves. But today there were definitely more of them. Did she do something wrong?

She stopped to recall what she had done that day. Nothing outside of her usual routine had occured. She was still pondering when a person tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned with a start. It was Kuchiki Byakuya. "So," he said with his usual formality. "I hear your having more difficulty controlling your girlfriend." He spit out the last word distastefully.

"What do you mean?" Soi asked with confusion. He just glared at her.

"Fine. I'll just go ask her myself." She turned with a start and headed toward home. As she sped towards home, she shook her head. What could Yoruichi have gotten herself into this time?

* * *

Yoruichi walked the streets of the Sereitei as she went to return to Soi Fon's house. _Our_ house, she had to remind herself. They had moved in together recently. It was working well, well, other than the controversy it had been causing. Was it the ideal situation? No. But she was with Soi and that was all that mattered to her.

She turned the corner and strolled through the guarded gates of the house. The guards on either side bowed respectfully to her. She nodded in response and kept walking.

Already she could smell supper being made. How did Soi do it? The woman was up at the crack of dawn to go to work and still got home before Yoruichi to make supper. Yoruichi sniffed the air again. Stir fry, her favorite. She sped up her pace and walked through the door.

Soi was in the kitchen over the stove. She was mixing in soy sauce with the stir-fried rice. Yoruichi snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Soi barely had time to react before the other woman had spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Without breaking the kiss she set down the frying pan and put her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I'm home," Yoruichi said with a wide smile.

Soi grinned. "I know."

She went back to cooking. The stood in silence for a few minutes before Yoruichi spoke up. "Smells delicious," she commented.

"It's not even done yet," Soi retorted. She turned the heat up and stirred for a couple more seconds. "Now it's done," she announced.

Yoruichi stifled a laugh as she pulled out her chair. "So it wasn't done a few seconds ago but it's done now?"

"Precisely." Soi dished the stir fry into a bowl and set it down on the kitchen table before sitting down. She served a scoop to Yoruichi and then one to herself. They both picked up chopsticks and started eating in silence.

"So," Soi started. "Mind telling me what you did to piss off the entire Sereitei?"

Yoruichi spat out her food. "Well, that's a good way to get into a subject. I've never known you to be a blunt person, Soi."

"I've spent the entire day getting dirty looks from people. Then Kuchiki-taicho told me it was something _you_ did." She pointed her chopsticks accusingly at the other woman. "So what is it? What did you do _this _time?"

"Well," Yoruichi started. "You know the guy in the center square that's always shouting about various shit?"

Soi nodded.

"Today he was going on about homosexuality. Obviously I had to have a listen. So I went over to hear him and the first thing I heard him say was 'The vagina is especially made to fit the penis.' Apparently this is considered proof or something."

She stopped to take a sip of tea. Soi prompted her, "And?"

"I couldn't let him say that so I stood up and proclaimed 'That's funny my fingers seem to fit just fine.'"

Soi immediately flushed and dropped her face into her hands. Yoruichi panicked and rose to go and comfort her lover.

"Hey I'm sorry," she said putting her hands on Soi's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. "

As she moved to put her arms around her Soi's head shot up. She wasn't crying. She was laughing. Hysterically.

"I'm not mad at you," Soi said through her laughter. "It's about time that guy got what he deserved."

Yoruichi started to chuckle too. Soon both women were in hysterics.

After a few minutes they wiped their eyes and looked at each other.

"Thank you." Soi whispered. Yoruichi responded by kissing her sensually on the lips.

This time, dinner was forgotten.


End file.
